Bloom's Outfits
This is all of Bloom's official outfits she wears in the series and movies. |-|Season 1= Bloom Civillian Stock Art.jpg|Casual 1-2 (Full) Bloom 1 Coat.png|Bathrobe Bloom_1_Coat Full.png|Bathrobe (Full) WinX-1x03-Bloom_Pink_Dress.jpg|Dress 1 WinX-1x03-024.jpg|Dress 2 WinX-1x03-01h31m45s009.jpg|Dress 3 WinX-1x03-106.jpg|Dance Formal Bloom_Dance_Formal_(Comics).png|Dance Formal (Comics) Bloom S1 Explorer.png|Explorer Bloom_1_Explorer_Full.png|Explorer (Full) WinX-Special-001-383.jpg|Disco Winx-Bloom Disco.jpg|Disco (Full) Bloom Pajamas (Rai).jpg|Pajamas Bloom_Pajamas_(Nick).jpg|Pajamas (Nick) Bloom Winter.jpg|Winter Bloom 1 Winter Full.png|Winter (Full) WinX-1x24-092.jpg|Biker Bloom_and_Sky_Comic.png|Dance Formal 2 (Comics) Bloom_1_Casual_I.png|Casual 1 Bloom_1_Casual_II.jpg|Casual 2 |-|Season 2= Bloom7 (7).png|Casual 2-3 (Full) WinX-2x01-222.jpg|School Start Bloom 2 Back to School.jpg|School Start (Full) BloomSchool_Start_(Nick).jpg|School Start (Nick) Bloom-S2-Outfit-Back_to_School_(Nick_Version).jpg|Schoo Start (Nick) (Full) Bloom Season 2-3 Casual II.jpg|Casual 2 Bloom-S2-Outfit-Party.jpeg|Casual 2 (Full) Bloom 2 Explorer with Kiko and Lockette.png|Explorer Bloom 2 Explorer Full.png|Explorer (Full) BloomAdventure_(Nick).jpeg|Explorer (Nick) WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Safari_1.png|Explorer (Nick) (Full) Bloom_2_Hallowinx.png|Hallowinx Bloom 2 MakeOver.jpg|Make Over (Full) Bloom_2_Winter.png|Winter Bloom_2_Swim_Suit.png|Swim Suit Bloom 2 Swim Suite Full.gif|Swim Suit (Full) bloom120204398753453.png|Pajamas Bloom_2_Camping.png|Camping Bloom 2 Camping Full.gif|Camping (Full) Bloom 2 Evening.jpg|Evening Bloom 2 Formal Full.png|Evening (Full) Bloom 2 Evening Nick.jpg|Evening (Nick) Bloom-24.gif|Evening (Nick) (Full) |-|Season 3= WinX-3x01-14h11m31s022.jpg|Dress 1 Bloom_3_Red_Dress.jpg|Dress 2 WinX-3x01-14h11m54s001.jpg|Rock Star Bloom_3_Formal.jpg|Dance Formal Bloom 3 Formal Full.png|Dance Formal (Full) Bloom_3_BTS.jpg|School Start Bloom_3_BTS.png|School Start (Full) Bloom_S3_Winter.jpg|Winter Bloom 3 Pajamas.jpeg|Pajamas Winx-fairies pjs.png|Pajamas (Full) Bloom 3 Raincoat.jpeg|Raincoat Bloom-S3-Raincoat.png|Raincoat (Full) Bloom_S3_Exercise.jpg|Dance Class Bloom 3 Dance Class Full.jpg|Dance Class (Full) Bloom 3 BC.png|Biker Chick Bloom10.png|Biker Chick (Full) Bloom_3_Casual.jpg|Casual 2 Bloom-S3-Outfit-Casual II.jpeg|Casual 2 (Full) Bloom 3 Disco.png|Disco DiscoBloom.png|Disco (Full) |-|Season 4= Bloom-CityGirl.png|Casual (Full) Bloom 4 Explorer.png|Explorer Bloom 4 Camping.png|Explorer (Full) Bloom Travel.jpg|Travel b vi.png|Travel (Full) Bloom Fashion.jpg|Love & Pet Bloom 4 Love & Pet Full.png|Love & Pet (Full) Bloom 4 Pajamas.png|Pajamas Bloom 4 Pajamas Full.png|Pajamas (Full) Bloom_4_Painting.jpg|Painting Bloom_4_Painting_Full.png|Painting (Full) Bloom_4_Swim_Suit.jpg|Swim Suit Bloom_4_Swim_Suite_Full.png|Swim Suit (Full) Bloom and Belle.jpeg|Cow Girl Bloom Cowgirl.png|Cow Girl (Full) Bloom 4 Tutti Frutti.png|Tutti Frutti Bloom 4 Tutti Frutti Full.png|Tutti Frutti (Full) Bloom 4 Exercice.png|Exercice Bloom 4 Exercice Full.png|Exercice (Full) Bloom 4 Rock Star.jpg|Concert Bloom 4 Concert Full.png|Concert (Full) Bloom 4 Date.jpg|Date Bloom 4 Fancy Dress Full.png|Date (Full) |-|Season 5= Bloom 5 Trendy Full.png|Casual (Full) WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Star.jpg|Concert Bloom_5_Rock.png|Concert (Full) WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Pajamas.jpg|Pajamas WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Café.jpg|Cafe WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Sailor.jpg|Sailor Bloom 5 Sailor Full.jpg|Sailor (Full) WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Disco.jpg|Disco Bloom Season 5 Disco.jpg|Disco (Full) Bloom 5 Christmas.png|Christmas WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Flower_Princess.jpg|Flower Princess Bloom 5 Flower Princess.png|Flower Princess (Full) Bloom_5_Swim-Suit.png|Swim Suit Bloom_5_Underwater.jpg|Underwater Suit Bloom_Season_5_Wild.jpg|Wild Bloom_5_Winter.png|Winter tumblr_n22eybCTd51st8f2po1_500.jpg|Winter (Full) Bloom_5_Model.jpg|Model Bloom_5_Ballet.png|Ballet Bloom_5_Ballet_Full.png|Ballet (Full) |-|Season 6= Bloom S6 Outfit.png|Casual Trailer (Left); Serie (Right) Bloom 6 Pijama.png|Pajamas Bloom 6 Linphea.png|Linphea Bloom 6 Exercise.png|Exercice Bloom_6_Ball_Gown.png|Dance Formal Bloom_6_Egypt.png|Egypt Bloom 6 Egypt Full.png|Egypt (Full) Bloom_6_Winter.png|Winter Bloom_6_Explorer.jpg|Explorer Bloom_6_City.png|City Bloom 6 Gardenia Full.png|City (Full) Bloom_6_Gothic_2.jpg|Gothic 2 Bloom 6 Gothic.jpg|Gothic Bloom_6_Playa.jpg|Beach Bloom 6 Playa Full.png|Beach (Full) Bloom_6_Swim_Suit.png|Swim Suit Bloom Abiti Invernali 6.png|Fearwood (Complete) Bloom_6_Chef.png|Chef Bloom 6 Zenith Full.png|Zenith (Full) |-|Season 7= Bloom_7_Casual.png|Casual Bloom_7_Ladybug.png|Ladybug Bloom_7_Leopard.png|Leopard Bloom_7_Tourist.png|Tourist Bloom_7_Time_Travel.jpg|Time Travel Bloom_7_Retro.jpg|Retro Bloom_7_Fruit.png|Fruit Bloom_7_Prehistory.jpg|Prehistory Bloom_7_Nature.jpg|Nature Bloom_7_Medieval_1_Full.png|Medieval 1 Full Bloom_7_Medieval_2.jpg|Medieval 2 Bloom_7_Fancy.jpg|Fancy Bloom 7 Pajamas.jpg|Pajamas Bloom 7 Animal Caretaker.jpg|Caretaker Bloom_7_Zenith.jpg|Zenith |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Bloom_3D_Gardenia_Snow.jpg|Gardenia Bloom_3D_Winter.png|Domino Suit Bloom_Gala_3D.png|Ball Gown |-|Magical Adventure= Bloom_Gala_AM.png|Ball Gown Bloom_Explorer_AM.png|Explorer |-|Mystery of the Abyss= Bloom_Glam_Rock_3D.PNG|Glam Rock |-|WOW 1= Bloom_WOW_1_Spy.jpg|Spy Bloom_WOW_1_Pajamas.jpg|Pajamas Bloom_WOW_1_Casual.jpg|Casual Bloom_WOW_1_Waitress.jpg|Waitress Bloom WOW 1 Journalist.jpg|Journalist Bloom WOW 1 French.jpg|French Bloom_WOW_1_Show.jpg|Show Bloom WOW 1 Dogsitter.jpg|Dogsitter Bloom WOW 1 Detective.jpg|Detective Bloom WOW 1 Summer.jpg|Summer Bloom WOW 1 Winter.jpg|Winter Category:Clothes Category:Bloom Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4